


It Blooms Under The Umbrella

by DaliaTM



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Writing Exercise, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliaTM/pseuds/DaliaTM
Summary: Yu and Yosuke plan to leave after their shift at Junes, but it turns out that it is raining outside.Yu offers to share his umbrella, but Yosuke is hesitant for mysterious reasons.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 75





	It Blooms Under The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt in order to practice my writing: "The Investigation Team finish working at Junes for the night, but Yu and Yosuke are the last ones to leave from the team."  
> I haven't written fics and stories for two years! I got inspired once I got this prompt and decided to do it as practice for writing in English, since it's not my first language. Hopefully I didn't miss fixing any grammar mistakes, and enjoy this cute fic!

Prompt: The Investigation Team end their shift at Junes, but they end up leaving Yu and Yosuke alone.

Yosuke and Yu exit Junes on a rainy night. The chill of the rain could make anyone tremble. It is not surprising that Chie and Teddie have left Junes already after a stressful "end of the season" sale. Who wouldn't be tired after handling customers at every minute asking you multiple questions? Half of these questions didn't even make sense, or simply didn't have answers for. Customer service is truly something else. The rest of the squad were out for the holidays with the family, only leaving Yu and Yosuke. They proceed to open the exit doors that brought in the chilly wind and water droplets to their skin.

"Geez, now that's cold!" Yosuke exclaimed immediately, as he put his hands on his arms in hopes to avoid the cold.

"But, I didn't say anything." Yu responded nonchalantly, as expected.

"That's not what I meant!" 

Yu laughed as he picked up his umbrella and opened it. He stepped outside as the new splattering sounds of the umbrella filled his ears. In an instant, he was stopped by Yosuke's immobility.

"You are not leaving?" Yu asked before taking another step outside.

"That's not it. I uh... Forgot. My umbrella..." Yosuke didn't bother to look at Yu straight in the eyes.

"Is sharing my umbrella a problem to you then?"

"No... Wait. Yeah, it would be! Imagine all the people looking at us oddly! Haha..." Yosuke fidgeted during his response. The Prince of Junes is always so hard on himself for unknown reasons. 

"Why not buy one? We are at Junes."

"Ugh, I'm still recovering with my motorcycle. Not the best idea."

"Hm. That's a shame. I was looking forward to spending time with you as we walked home together."

"Wha-"

"Maybe go eat together... I was planning to treat you whatever you liked." 

"Alright! Alright... Fine! You got me. Ill go with you under your stupid umbrella."

Yu smiled as Yosuke approached him under his umbrella. Yu knew his best friend more than anyone, especially that he was a bad liar. Yosuke always gave in to Yu's plans easily. He always relies on Yu and does a poor job hiding it. Yosuke's true feelings always shine through his lies. Who knows why he keeps bothering making up lies about Yu? The rain doesn't plan on stopping as the two kept walking through the Shopping District. The two of them, two guys, under a single umbrella. Yosuke's heart skipped a beat at each glare given from random strangers and even classmates. He begged to whatever that this wouldn't initiate any rumors between them; it would definitely ruin his image. No, that didn’t matter. Importantly, it would ruin Yu's image. People might start thinking that they are dating, which would cause them to be disliked by everyone, and then by Yu himself... 

End up alone, without his partner... 

These racing thoughts made Yosuke nervous, mostly guilty. Yu is definitely only doing this as a favor. Nothing else.

"I'm really sorry! This must be bothering you a lot..." Yosuke broke the silence between them, it made his heart almost burst.

"What? No. This isn't bothering me-"

"Don't be so nice to me. I'm actually sorry about it."

"Yosuke. You know this isn't our first time sharing an umbrella together right?"

That made him shut up. 

"If it did bother me, I wouldn't have offered. What do I gain from lying to you?" The seriousness in Yu left Yosuke in awe.

Yosuke did not find the words to respond. In fact, that made his heart race again without any warning.

"You are too hard on yourself. I could not ask for a better person to share my umbrella with."

Did Yosuke hear that right? He could not believe his words. All of sudden, the chilly wind isn't a problem anymore for Yosuke. His feelings overwhelmed him, he didn't even bother to keep questioning himself.

"You are right. My bad." Yosuke kept being apologetic. Sheer dumb luck that he apologized without saying sorry again.

"Hm, actually. I couldn't ask for a better partner." Yu smiled at the thought, and maybe also at Yosuke's slight embarrassment.

Yosuke gave up on replying with thought. This was too much for his heart.

Instead, he smiled back at him.

"Now, how about some ramen at Aiya? My treat of course." Yu asked as he swapped the umbrella to his left hand, lending out his right hand, and of course, his confident smile couldn't be left out. Yosuke didn't even bother thinking about his answer as he reached his hand and gave away a chuckle.

"Anything with you, partner."


End file.
